Non Finire Mai Miseria
by tokiya-kun18
Summary: It was her fault. No, it wasn't her fault. It was never anyone's fault. It was bound to happen sooner or later. But she didn't know it would hurt this much. Shiki/Rima


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except this story of mine. Vampire Knight, as we all know, rightfully belongs to Matsuri Hino.

* * *

**Title:** _**"Non Finire Mai Miseria"**_

**Author:** _tokiya-kun18_

**Fan-base:** _Vampire Knight  
_

**Pairing:** _Senri Shiki/Rima Touya  
_

* * *

It was sad, and she knows that. No, it was more than the emotion 'sad'. An emotion stronger than that. A feeling of being like an empty space, being sucked up by a huge black hole. Or maybe, even bigger.

She completely understands that she will never see him anymore. That she wouldn't be able to hear him say her name. That she wouldn't be able to feel his warmth. That she would never be able to hear him say three simples words such as: I Love You.

It was her fault. They say it's not hers, but rather the murderer's fault. But she knows, and never will change her mind, it was _hers_, and hers alone. If she were stronger than ever, this might never happen to Shiki. Their real target was her, Rima, herself, and never Shiki. All because of a stupid misunderstanding that never meant a thing.

Taking once life, he vowed he would protect Rima no matter what the cost is. He says he will come back, and everything would be all right. He would come back, and she would welcome him with an _oddly_ heartwarming hug.

But that didn't happen. Because Shiki never returned for the past eleven days. She became worried, unsure of what to do. But kept all those feelings inside, since Rima thinks it was _inappropriate_ for her to show her very own weakness. She would never let anybody see her in that state. A state wherein she felt insecure, broken, hopeless, and pitiful. She wouldn't allow anyone. After a while, she thought positively; Shiki was just delayed, and he's still living. Only to make her burdens heavier than ever.

Soon enough, news were heard that Shiki's body was found dead. His body shredded, and torn into bits and pieces. It was as if, anyone would be unable to recognize it was him. Not even his own parents, nor Rima. Although, they would be able to tell through the scent of his own blood travelling his body.

Her friends begged the witnesses not to tell Rima all about this. They knew she would have a serious breakdown. And they thought this was for the best. Keep all about Shiki's death to her unknown. But, is this the right thing to do? Surely, she would know this sooner or later. It would hurt her more when she realizes her very own friends kept this away from her.

Soon later on, Rima caught wind of this. She cried a lot, only silently, as to not let the others know. Kuran Yuuki was the one to inform her. She couldn't hide all these from her friend, and she knows it's better to let her know rather than to act ignorant. But within their interaction, of Yuuki telling her all about it, Rima hid it from her. Her true emotions are hidden, buried deep inside her heart, deeper than that of the abyss.

She didn't permit anyone to come closer to her. No one. Not even her own parents and family.

Her never ending depression swallowed her. Never letting her go. Keeping her close, and imprisoned her; making her experience living Hell, itself. It was like, no one would be able to save her from the never ending sadness. Dying like being forgotten. Feeling pain like being killed slowly. All those, and more of what she is now experiencing.

It all soon ended, when one night she was killed. She didn't fight back, didn't even attempted to shield herself from what is to come. Her body was soulless, and you could no longer feel her being alive. She was covered with misery. And for the first time in her life, she felt what helplessness really means.

She died painfully alongside her unborn child.

* * *

**I have nothing against the pairing Shiki/Rima! I love this pairing and not dislike or hate it. I wanted to try a different genre, and this is the outcome… Sorry for grammar errors in this fic. ^^' Is it too out-of-character, also?**


End file.
